muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 3364
Episode 3364 Hello!!! Nobody has ever written me back on this episode!!! I have lots to talk about about this episode!!! I originally started this episode, and I have been wondering it feels like a long, long, long, long, long, long time ago, but I know about some of this episode, and it keeps saying log in to edit, and I was wondering about this episode, how someone can actually re-edit it, and how to-edit it, and I was wondering the segments, and pictures, and descriptions to this episode, because, I remember so vividly a lot of times this episode, I have been waiting seemingly for ages, now to-figure out the actual story behind this show!!! However, I wrote MuppetDude back, and he told me that it was a reading adventure, between Telly, Vern, and Zoe, as the Readers of the Open Range, and it just so happens to be that for some reason I just cannot figure out how to-edit this page for Muppet Wikia!!! I have tried, and I have tried, and I have tried since last June, of 2009, and that's when the wrong segment from the wrong episode show from the season of 1995-1996 episode has gotten out of order!!! However, I have asked numerous numbers of people the episode descriptions, and nobody has yet, still not answered me back on this show episode!!! However, I think it's about time that somebody edits it, and puts the files on Muppet wiki, and somehow, someway, or another gets rid of the Log in to edit on the top button, and edit it, somehow, someways, or another!!! Can somebody please do this? It would be a tremendous help!!! I do remember, however, about this 1995 Sesame Street episode very well, Gina in the end said, "He is some Vern!!!" I also remember so well, when Oscar the Grouch was selling newspapers, at his newspaper stand, and the Readers of the Open Range greeted Oscar the Grouch!!! I do remember the Ducks film, with "Chopin's music," and how The Readers of the Open Range came onto the screen and read, "Ducks," and another "Patos," on the Plaza Sesamo episode, of their own version, but, however, I have always wondered the actual storyline to this particular episode, and was wondering if somebody has the actual information to this show, and other ones, (If they are on there), where Vern, Telly, and Zoe appear over any other films like the ducks, but, like I had said, however, nobody can edit it, nor can they tell me!!! So, it's about somebody does, please, (If they actually do have the information), and replace that information, with a newer version, with the right information, (If they will!!!) So, please, somebody write back, and let me know!!! Thanks--- UTC username: Muppetfans 3364 Hello, Muppet Dude!!! Hi Tony!!! I was wondering about episode 3364, and I got your message, and I was wondering where do you have information on tape to this show? How in the World did you actually find this show on tape? How is it that you found this particular episode on a video tape, when it does not exist in stores, and where did you tape it at, if you did, and the information of season 26 1994-1995, I read on the wiki where you have information on tape from these talk episodes, and I read that you do, however, have this episode of Vern, Telly, and Zoe become Readers of the Readers of the Open Range, on a Reading adventure!!! That's very exciting!!! How did you exactly find this episode on video tape, I wonder so badly? However, I would absolutely Love for you to trade a copy, if you have a chance (If they are not copyrighted, and if you trade tapes), and trade this episode information on VHS taped from wherever it is, and however it is you had gotten it!!! However, I will trade you a copy of a tape, if you will trade this show's episode, okay? How does that sound? My email address is Malloybt@hotmail.com, and please email me back, okay? Thanks-- UTCTalk:-Member Sullyrox 3364 Thanks-- UTCTalk:-Member Sullyrox Picture I couldn't edit the page for some reason, but I know that the picture on the page isn't from this episode. It's from a later show where Vern returned to go on another reading adventure with Telly and Zoe. I have some segment and episode information on this show to add as well. -- MuppetDude 17:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't quite remember the plot to this episode, but, I konw that there was Telly, and Zoe following alongside with Vern Thanks for adding a picture onto this page!!! I know, it has been quite some time now, and I wanted for somebody to add onto this page!! There is only one picture of this episode, and I wanted for somebody, and I have told the wikia this a lot of times, and I have never gotten an e-mail back, and I wanted for somebody to have pictures, segments, and descriptions, to episode 3364, and the last time that I remember that somebody uploaded a picture to this episode, was when Oscarfan uploaded when Vern, Telly and Zoe came across the boy, about writting names, but, the problem is, nobody else on the wikia had uploaded any other pictures from this episode, so, whenever it is somebody has a chance, could somebody please write a story to this episode-----Thanks! UTC User: Sullyrox.